


Slomljen

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: How could someone survive this much pain?When Rufus found her, Lucy wasn't there.





	Slomljen

“Goodbye, princess”

The gun was to her face, she could almost see where the bullet would come from, Emma wouldn’t miss it not even if she wanted to.

The historian closed her eyes.

“Lucy!” a scream came.

A shot, then terrifying silence, everything black.

Another shot.

She wasn’t dead.

Another one.

She wasn’t dead!

A shot and the nauseating sound of a bullet tearing a hole in the skin.

Her eyes shot open and she found Emma dead on the ground.

Was it all over?

“Lucy, are you okay?” the concern written all over Flynn’s face left and a small smile replaced it when he determined she was fine.

“I’m okay. It’s fine, everything is fine” she muttered not believing what had just happened.

Lucy hugged him back before she noticed what she was doing.

She felt something against her body.

The historian closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Something wet against her body, a bit sticky.

They would be fine, Emma was dead, Rittenhouse was falling apart, they would be fine…

And then he groaned.

Something was wrong.

Lucy pulled away and studied him, finally freezing in the terror. When she looked at him, he also was studying his form.

There was a hole through his chest, he was bleeding.

His legs failed as if his body didn’t realize the injury until this moment.

“Flynn?” came out feeble sound, she fell down with him. “No”

“Lucy”

“No, everything is going to be fine,” she told him, “We need to stop the bleeding”

“Lucy, it’s not…” he tried but could hardly speak.

Her eyes caught the sight of more bleeding. Emma hadn’t gone down without a fight.

“No, no, no. I’m not losing you!” Lucy muttered. “Stay with me, I’ll get you help, please. WYATT! RUFUS!”

“Shh…” he whispered. “It’s okay, Lucy…”

And on his features it was. There was fear in his eyes, the kind of fear that shows up whenever an animal faces death, but there was also something else and at the sight of it, Lucy   
was unable to hold back the tears.

“No! No! You’re not doing this me! You don’t get to die on me, Garcia!” she pressed the wounds, the blood staining her dress, her hands. 

“Lucy, please…” he muttered covering her hand with his own.

“But you said I could trust you” she whimpered, “Don’t do this to me, I can’t… WYATT!”

“Lucy, moja ljubav, don’t…” his hand caressed her cheek and she held it there, unwilling to let go of it, unwilling to let go of him.

How could one survive so much pain? How could she survive another loss? How when he had come to mean so much for her?

“Stop, please…” he muttered. “I need you to let me go, Lucy, you know that”

She couldn’t speak, she wanted to fight him, to protest, to scream at him, but mostly she wanted to beg him to stay. They had just gotten Rufus back, after everything, she   
couldn’t lose him, she had no one else.

“Please, Garcia, please…” Lucy begged.

With whatever strength he had left he pulled her close, held her forehead against his, looked deep into her eyes. “Volim te… Volim te, moja ljubav…”

There was no need for translation, she could feel his confession on her bones, felt her own confession escape her lips as her heart seemed to be ripped out of her chest slowly.   
“Me too, I love you too… Please, don’t do this to me.”

“I’m so…” his whispered almost wasn’t there. “so sorry, ljubav”

She kissed his lips, a peck that she hopelessly prayed would get color to his cheeks, breath into his lungs.

There was only silence for an endless second, she sat back, eyes on his face.

He was gone.

There was nothing on her chest, only tears rolling down her face and knot on her throat. She felt numb.

For all she knew, she could be dead as well.

The screams that followed were muffled, she could recognize Rufus and Wyatt’s voices and then their stunned silence.

Rufus got to her, held her, but she could hardly feel it.

Was she the one dead?

“Lucy,...” the engineer tried, looking at her empty eyes “Lucy?”

Wyatt shot his friend a look after checking for a pulse, a shake of his head said everything.

Rufus Carlin felt his eyes water, but controlled himself, faced his friend, held her face on his hands. “Lucy, I need you to talk to me”

She wasn’t there, he was talking to a vessel and it made him terrified.

“Lucy?”

When she finally met his eyes, her breathing became erratic and the historian buried her face on her friend's chest. A desperate creature seeking shelter, seeking a haven,   
somewhere away from the pain and never finding it. Her sobs so hard, Rufus feared she might be having a hyperventilating or having a panic attack.

“Take her to the ship” Wyatt muttered.

Patiently Rufus got her to her feet.

She would have fought him had her chest not been burning, her body hurting and the emptiness threatening to return.

She expected a scream, but it wouldn’t come until one night alone in what used to be their room. At this point, her mind didn’t work, she couldn’t function, so she just followed   
Rufus’ instructions.

Once back on the bunker, Jiya was the only who managed to get her to eat. She wouldn’t see anyone but Jiya and Rufus and wouldn’t talk. She stayed like that for the rest of the   
day and half of the other, then she got out of the room. Quiet as ever, but coming around.

“Give her time,” Denise said and they did.

She kept the journal close until she couldn’t anymore, until she had to get out of the ship in São Paulo, 2016. A delivery to make, a ghost to face. Lucy completed her mission and got back to the Lifeboat, hoping that somehow fate would be kind when she got home. She didn’t expect him to be back, she just expected to make it through the day.  
One day after the other. Rittenhouse would fall, there was no stopping her.


End file.
